1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bottle openers generally and more specifically to an opener for removing a force-fitted generally standard, plastic cap or cork from a bottle which may contain a fluid under pressure, such as champagne.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, comparatively litte attention has been paid to the opening of champagne, since the self-generated internal pressure in a bottle of champagne operates to tend to eject the cork once the wiring or other restraint is removed. Hence, the corkscrew or similar opening devices for still wines are not required.
A relatively small prying or rocking of the cork generally effects final loosening and forceful ejection results. Such forceful ejection may resu.lt in a "geyser" of champagne and is to be avoided. A more gradual release of the pressure is much less likely to produce this result and avoids the cork projectile effect.
While it is possible to gradually remove the champagne cork or cap by hand without mechanical aids, some degree of skill is required and the average person is unlikely to be so skilled.
In the past, champagne and other sparkling wine bottles were sealed with real cork. However, mass-marketed champagnes and other sparkling wines are now usually sealed with a relatively standard force-fitted, plastic, hollow-stemmed cap. That form of cap is inexpensive and well-adapted to machine insertion.
In apparent recognition of the need for a sparkling wine, plastic cap removing device, at least one such device is currently offered for sale. That device has a hinge of flexible plastic material joining two similar flat body portions each with a handle extending therefrom opposite said hinge. The two body portions "sandwich" over the plastic cap head portion permitting cap removal by laterally rocking the cap to cause controlled pressure release while restraining the pressure-induced ejection force. Devices of that general character are relatively expensive and cumbersome. Moreover, the bendable section of plastic material must be separately bonded to the two body portions or if integral the material of the hinge is that of the body portions and handles, then the overall durability will be reduced. This is true because a sufficiently flexible material to provide the bendable hinge will be less than optimum for the body portions and handles.
The manner in which the invention provides a highly commercial improvement which is both simple, easily fabricated and inexpensive will be evident as this description proceeds.